Switched
by Hang
Summary: Sano is in Megumi's body and Megumi is in Sano's, Kenshin is in Kaoru's body and Kaoru is in Kenshin's. What the heck is this?! Read and Review please! ^_^
1. Sano's Generous Gift

Another average day at the Kamiya Dojo. Boring boring boring. Kenshin with his usual cleaning and cooking, Kaoru and Yahiko practicing, Sano lying around doing nothing waiting for food, and Megumi at the Clinic treating patients. 

  


"Ok seriously guys! Things have been getting boring around here!"yelled Sano in frustration.

"What do you know Sanosuke?! You just ly around waiting for your chance to freeload off of us,"Kaoru snapped back.

"Now now you two. Calm down,"said Kenshin taking a nanosecond break from doing the laundry.

"You think so?! Well I'll do something worthwhile with my time since you say I am just a freeloader waiting to eat your gosh darn food!"said Sano turning to leave from the dojo. 

"Nice Kaoru, now can we please get back to practice?"Yahiko asked impatiently.

"Fine,"Kaoru replied.

  


_In town_

"Humph! I'll show them. Hmmm. . ."said Sano while stomping down the busy streets.

"Hey young man with the red bandana! Come here! I have a special offer for you!"said an old man in his 70's.

"Huh?"said Sano while walking over to the old man very curious of what special offer this might be. "What is it old man? I don't have all day."

"Oh this won't take long! Would you be interested in buying these 4 special necklaces for a very special price of 15 dollars?

"Um no thanks old man. I would rather not,"replied Sano while looking at the necklaces. The necklaces had weird pearls in the middle surrounded by marks that looked like ~. Two of the pearls' color was blue and the other two pearls' color was amber.

"Are you sure young man? These are very special necklaces and at a very special price may I add."

'Hmmm. .'thought Sano. "Well I got 9 bucks right here. Would that be ok?"

"Yes it would but you owe me the rest."

"What?!"

"I'll be back to pick it up in 1 week. Where do you live young man?"

'Hmmm . .Its best to tell him I live in the Kamiya Dojo. I spend all my time there anyway.' "I live at the Kamiya Dojo. You do know where that is don't you?"

"Yes I do young man. Now take these necklaces. I'll be back in one week to collect the money you owe me."

"Ok. Thanks old man."said Sano while walking back to the Dojo. 

'Hehe. .'thought the old man.

  


_At the Dojo_

  


"Hello Sano! Your just in time for supper,"greeted Kenshin.

"He's always _just _in time for supper,"muttered Kaoru.

"Hey hey hey! And I just bought you a nice gift too!"Said Sano defensively.

"What kind of gift might that be?"said Yahiko while giggling.

"Yes I would like to know this too,"said Megumi who just popped up.

"Hello Miss Megumi. Your just in time for supper too."greeted Kenshin for the second time.

"I guess I am! Now Sanosuke, Kaoru, Yahiko, and I are very curious. What would you buy for us? Ah hahaha!"Megumi said.

"As a matter of fact, I bought you these necklaces!"replied Sano while holding out the necklaces.

"Wow Sano! You actual . ."said Kaoru then pretended to faint.

"Haha Missy. Not funny."said Sano.

"How come there are only four of them?"Yahiko asked.

"Because the man who sold them didn't have 5 necklaces!"replied Sano.

"That's fine. I don't want to wear a girly necklace anyway,"said Yahiko.

"Fine then! "Hey Kaoru, Kenshin, you guys can wear these ones and the fox and I can wear these ones,"said Sano while handing Kenshin and Kaoru the blue pearl colored ones and Megumi the amber colored one.

"Gee thanks Sano,"said Kenshin while putting on the necklace Sano just handed him signaling for Kaoru and Megumi to do the same. 

Once they all got the necklaces on, they ate supper and returned to their daily business. Or not. . . 

'I gotta admit, Sano does have okay taste. These necklaces don't look half bad."thought Kaoru while entering the training room where Yahiko was.

"Hey Kenshin. What are you doing in here?"asked Yahiko.

"What? What are you pulling Yahiko? I'm. ."said Kaoru but stopped when she looked down to see a white hakama. 'OH MY GOSH!! WHAT THE HECK! I THINK I AM IN KENSHIN'S BODY!!'thought Kaoru. "EEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  


____________________________________________________________________________Ok ok! You guys are probably wondering, wouldn't they have noticed if they switched bodies when they were eating supper? Well I'll explain that part. It takes time to switch bodies. Give it some time let's leave it at that. If you have some other explanation then you can use yours hehehe well I gotta get bouncin. Lata!


	2. So you just switched bodies?

"Wah? What is it Kenshin?"asked Yahiko but too late. Kaoru (or should I say Kenshin) ran out of the room like she saw Sano in her kimono and he actually looked good in it! (Me passing out)

  


_Out while Kenshin in Kaoru's body was doing sweeping the ground_

  


"Hey Miss Megumi are you going to leave now?"asked Kenshin in Kaoru's body.

"What?! I'm not Megumi! I'm. . hey cool!"replied Sano in Megumi's body. Well if you haven't noticed already, Kenshin is in Kaoru's body and Kaoru in Kenshin's, while Sano's in Megumi's body and Megumi in Sano's. . hehehe

"Is everything alright there Miss Megumi?"asked Kenshin in (now that I told you can you figure it out?) 

"Oh um it's ok. .hey Missy! Why are you doing the laundry?"asked Sano.

"What? What do you mean Miss Megumi?"asked Kenshin puzzled. 'Oh my gosh! I'm think I'm in Miss Kaoru's body! I'm wearing a kimono and . .?!'

"EEK!! What am I doing in this chicken head's body!!!!!!!!"yelled Megumi like a mad women. I bet she just found out. .

"AHHHH!!! I'm in Kenshin's body!"yelled Kaoru. 'Wait? Why am I yelling like this when I'm in Kenshin's body? Hey I get the sword and the muscles hehehe Oh Stupid Kaoru! What the heck are you thinking?!'

"Ok I think we need a meeting! Miss Kaoru, Miss Megumi, and Sano, we have to meet in my room!"yelled Kenshin so that they all could hear.

_Yahiko's point of view_

  


'What is all this screaming around? And they call me a kid. Oh well probably their hormones acting up.'

  


_Kenshin's room_

  


"Ok Sano, if you touch any of my parts, I'll kick your stinkin butt!!"yelled Megumi giving Sano in her body the death glare.

"Ok you can do that, kick as hard as you want but when we switch back, your gonna be the one with the soar butt,"replied Sano sticking out Megumi's tongue at himself. 

"Humph! I'll bruise your body up so hard that when we switch back, you'll be begging to go back to my body!"countered Megumi.

"Hey Hey Hey! There's no need for that!"yelled Sano.

"Quiet down!!"yelled Kaoru. "Oh my gosh! My voice is whoa."

"How did this happen?"asked Kenshin.

"No idea! It must be bad food we ate?"replied Sano. "Who cooked supper?"

"Me you dimwit!!"replied Kaoru. 

"Why didn't Kenshin cook it?"asked Sano.

"Because he was busy cleaning up the house!!"yelled Kaoru who's blood was boiling she pounded Sanosuke.

"Hey your punches don't hurt as much,"said Sano. "Must be because your in Kenshin's body. He is unbeatable with a sword but must suck at punching."

"Wah?"said Kenshin.

"Yaw true Sano in my beautiful body but remember that I am in yours. I got your punching power!"said Megumi while cackling. Hey you guys, ever wondered what it would look like to see Sano turn into a fox? Well keep wondering but I am sure that Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano wonder no more.

"Ok, Miss Kaoru, Miss Megumi, Sano, please settle down!"said Kenshin. "Take a deep breathe." Everyone did so. Boy was that a good idea Kenshin! (High five)

"Ok it was NOT my cooking that switched us. That's too dumb!"said Kaoru.

"Well what do you purpose then Kenshin? I mean Kaoru? I mean (Exasperation),"said Sano.

"I mean that something else caused this!"replied Kaoru.

"Hey do you think it could have been something like a curse?"asked Megumi.

"Hey being in my body is NO curse!"snapped Sano.

"Yes, I am sure it isn't Sanosuke,"said Megumi sarcastically.

"Maybe its these necklaces Sano bought for us,"Kaoru thought out loud.

"How much were they Sano?"asked Kenshin finally speaking up.

"They were 1,000 yen!"replied Sano. (Ok notice the change in what I called the money in this story. Don't mind it, don't mind it at all)

"Truth please,"said Kaoru and Megumi at once.

"Ok ok fine. They were 15 yen but I gave the old man 9 yen so the old man is going to be back in one week to collect the rest,"replied Sano.

(Kaoru and Megumi with horror struck faces) "So your saying you bought us, the cheapest thing you could find?"asked Megumi.

"Possibly,"said Kaoru.

"Now now you guys, how much the necklaces costed doesn't mean that Sano went through no trouble to get them for us. In other words, quality not quanity,"said Kenshin.

"That doesn't make sense. We don't care about the quanity!"said Megumi.

"You know what I mean!"replied Kenshin.

"Ok so suppose it was these necklaces, I guess we'll have to wait a week to switch back,"said Sano.

"What? A week in your body?"yelled Megumi with a horror-struck face.

"Hey! That is immensely insulting,"shot back Sano.

"Sure it is,"said Kaoru.

"What about the Clinic? You don't know a thing about medicine!"said Megumi.

"We all have our own business. Not just you Megumi,"replied Sano.

"On the contrary, we have our business. You just sit there waiting to eat or go gamble,"said Kaoru in a 'as a matter of factly' way.

"Well um so? That's still business,"countered Sano.

"Yeah we like to call it 'The Sano-Way' of doing things,"said Megumi while high fiving Kaoru.

"Well let's just wait a week. I am sure that a week is not that long,"said Kenshin finally.

"Well what about Yahiko?"asked Kaoru.

"We should just keep it a secret from him,"said Megumi.

"Yeah, for once I agree with myself. I mean the fox,"said Sano.

"If you guys would like to keep it a secret, then that can be done,"said Kenshin.

"So in the mean time, we try to do each other's work?"said Kaoru unsure. 

"No! No way am I going to have Sano do my work. He'll kill the patients!"yelled Megumi.

"Hmmm just take a week off Megumi,"said Kaoru.

"Well, I could do that, but well Sano can you ask for me? I can't ask while I'm in your body,"said Megumi. 

"Sure fox, just apologize to me and I will,"replied Sano.

"No!"yelled Megumi.

"Miss Megumi, you have to,"said Karou.

"Oh fine. Sorry are you happy?"said Megumi.

"Hmm one more time, this time more nicer and make it sound like you mean it,"replied Sano.

"Your pushing it!"yelled Megumi.

"Fine I'll go with _sorry_,"said Sano.

Just then, Yahiko walked into the room. "Where have you guys been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry Yahiko, we had something important to talk about,"replied Kenshin.

"Fine, are you gonna practice with me now? Geesh,"said Yahiko.

"Uh, hey Kenshin, you can help Yahiko out!"said Kenshin in Kaoru's you get the drift.

"Wah oh yeah! Sure I'll be happy to,"replied Kaoru.

"Really? Kenshin? Your gonna train with me?"asked Yahiko excitedly.

"Yeah I'll train with you,"replied Kaoru. 'Uh oh! Kenshin you idiot. He probably is going to suspect that Kenshin knows about the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu technique! Oh well Gettin it over with.'

  


_________________________________________________________________

Ack, I hate it. What do you guys think?


	3. Aoshi's back

"Hey Kenshin! I'm so glad your training me instead of Kaoru today,"said Yahiko while they were getting the bokkens for training.

"Oh really Yahiko? Hehe Well I think Kaoru is much better then me. She is really good at swordsmanship for a lady,"replied Kaoru in Kenshin's body.

"You think that Kenshin? We all know that you're a hundred times better then Kaoru. Hey why aren't you saying Miss before Kaoru's name and how is it that you can move exactly like Kaoru? And how do you know the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu technique?"asked Yahiko while trying to block a blow from Kaoru in you know who's body. 

"I watched you guys and I am only repeating the moves of Miss Kaoru,"replied Kaoru with lots of sweat pouring out.

"Oh. Well your good at imitating Kaoru's moves then,"commented Yahiko.

"Why thank you,"said Kaoru. "Hey I think I have to um do some laundry so you just keep up those good swings ok? Ok." then Kaoru ran out of the room. 

  


_In the Kitchen_

  


"Hmmm. .I better get out of Miss Kaoru's kimono. I'll get it dirty while finishing the house cleaning,"said Kenshin out loud. 

"Oh no you don't Kenshin!!"yelled Kaoru in Kenshin's body while running into the kitchen. 

"I am so sorry for thinking about it but your kimono will get dirty and . ."

"I don't care! It'll wash out. No big deal but you are NOT gonna change while your in my body!!"

"So your suggesting you want to smell like a pig's pen this week Miss Kaoru?"asked Kenshin.

"Um I . .I . .Yes I am suggesting that I guess!"

"Ok Miss Kaoru. I guess we are all going to have a good scrub when this is all over."

"Hopefully Kenshin Hopefully. ."

  


_At the clinic_

  


"Why did you have to come with me Megumi?!"hissed Sano.

"Because I don't trust you,"replied Megumi.

"Fine!"

"Hello Miss Megumi! Is this a special someone you didn't mention to me?"said a lady in her 40s named Mai.

"Why yes it is. Isn't he cute?"replied Sano in Megumi's body then "OWW!!"

"Whats wrong Miss Megumi?"asked Mai who saw Megumi jab Sano.

"Oh nothing. Its my hunnie playing around again,"replied Sano (in Megumi's body)

"Hehe young love. ."said Mai.

"Yes well who couldn't love a beautiful women like Megumi?"said Sano in Megumi's body. "I'm just an idiot for not loving her sooner."

"Yes well I am a fool for rejecting Sano's love for me,"snapped Sano in (rolls eyes) I think you'd get the point lol.

"Hehe as much as I love to see you guys um yeah. . I have to go on home,"said Mai.

"Ok Mrs. Mai. I'll see you later,"said Megumi.

"What?"asked Mai very curiously.

"Oh that cutie of mine, he means that I will be seeing you later,"said Sano.

"Oh ok,"said Mai while walking to the door.

"You idiot! What was that all about! You are not my 'special someone'!!"snapped Megumi.

"Hey I wanted to have some fun,"countered Sano.

"HUMPH! Here he is. Tell him that your taking a vacation."

"Fine! Hey Doc! Would you mind if I take a week off?"

"Oh surely no. I wouldn't mind,"replied Dr. (Um I got no idea who Megumi works for lol! And I call myself a fan ah kakaka!!)

"Ok thanks doc. I'll be leaving with my totally hott hun over there. I think he's getting impatient."

"Hehe ok ok."

_At the Kamiya Dojo_

  


"Wow! Megumi I mean Sano in Megumi's body! How'd you get those bruises on your face?"asked Kaoru in Kenshin's body.

"Who do you think would have the nerves to hit me like this Missy?"replied Sano.

"Hehe High five Miss Megumi!"said Kaoru while jumping to high five Megumi in Sano's tall body.

"You would not believe what he said!"said Megumi.

"Must be pretty bad considering the fact that you bruised your own face,"said Kaoru.

"Oh I forgot. I was just so mad at him!"

"Is this the house of Himura the Battousai?"asked someone with a deep and lifeless voice.

"Its Aoshi Shinomori!"said Megumi while gasping.

"Hey guys! Aoshi has one of those phases that he wants to be number one again. I tried my best but he just wants to beat Himura so, Himura just fight him and get it over with,"said Misao in a voice that's saying 'same old same old'

(Kenshin in Kaoru's body, Kaoru in Kenshin's and Sano in Megumi's, Megumi in Sano's exchanging worried looks)

  


______________________________________________________________________________I used one of your guys' ideas. Hope you didn't mind!


	4. To Aizu We Go!

"Misao! Can't you just tell him that those phases are getting old?"said Megumi in Sano's body.

"Well I tried but as you can see, it didn't work so um Kenshin, please just fight him so Aoshi and I can go home."said Misao.

"So you just march over here and all of a sudden want to fight Kenshin?!"asked Sano in Megumi's body.

"That's what it looks like doesn't it."said Aoshi calmly yet coldly at the same time.

"Its not to the death though!"said Misao glaring at Aoshi.

"Fine. Just as long as I get to do major damage."said Aoshi once again in that calm yet cold tone.

"Hey Kaoru! Would you like to fight Aoshi for me? Here's my sword."Said Kaoru in Kenshin's body.

"What?! Oh ok sure."replied Kenshin in Kaorus' while accepting the sword Kaoru in his body was handing him.

"The little Missy can't fight Aoshi! She won't last a minute!"said Sano in Megumi's body then received a kick from Megumi in Sano's body.

"Hey its not polite to kick girls Rooster Head!"yelled Misao. "And since when do you call Kaoru Little Missy? I thought Rooster Head only called Kaoru that!"

"Oh you know me! I look up to Sano and I don't mind if he kicks me, its just my way of knowing that he's flirting with me!"replied Sano in Megumi's body while laughing.

"Uh. . ."was all Misao managed to say.

"No that is not how I feel! He I mean she is lying!!"yelled Megumi in Sano's body.

"Oh you know you want me . ."said Sano in Megumi's body.

"Right . ."said Misao then turned to Kenshin and Kaoru. "What is up with them?"

"We don't know Miss Misao, that we don't,"replied Kenshin in Kaoru's body.

"Since when did you start speaking like that?"asked Misao getting more confused by the moment. "And why does Kenshin want Kaoru to fight Lord Aoshi?! I'm sorry but I'd have to say that's messed up!"

"How about we not fight at all? We can all throw a big party and party all night! Boys night out and Girls night out!"said Sano in Megumi's body suddenly.

"What?! I refuse!"said Kaoru in Kenshin's body. She knew what this was leading up to. Hehehe. . .

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! We can take a trip to Aizu and go in their Hot Springs!"said Sano (in megumi's body)

"Hey rooster head! You got a great point there! What do you say Lord Aoshi?"said Misao. "More time to hang out with Kaoru and Megumi!"

"No,"said Aoshi.

"Oh come on! Please!"pleaded Misao while putting on the puppy dawg pout.

"Don't pout like that, you look like a dog."said Aoshi.

"PUHLEASE?!"asked Misao this time louder.

"Fine. I could settle for a relaxation."replied Aoshi.

"Hey! We haven't agreed to this yet!"yelled Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

"Oh yes we have!"said Sano.(in Megumi's body)

"NO WE HAVEN'T!"yelled Megumi and Kaoru together.

"Hey Rooster head, Himura, what is up with you? Your acting like Kaoru and Megumi. And Kaoru and Megumi are acting like Himura and Rooster head. What is wrong with this?"said Misao.

"Group meeting!"yelled Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

_Group huddle_

"Ok we have no chose but to go to Aizu hehe,"said Sano in Megumi's body.

"Yes we do! It'll be wrong! I'll have to undress and especially the thought of seeing Sanosuke naked will give me nightmares for like the rest of my life!!"said Megumi (in Sano's body)

"Hey! That's not funny!"yelled Sano in Megumi's body while Kaoru and Megumi (in Kenshin and Sano's bodies) were laughing.

"We have to go,"said Kenshin finally speaking up.

(Long pause)

"Uh. .Are you sure about this Kenshin?"asked Kaoru in Kenshin's body to her own body.

"Fine, we'll do it for Sir Ken. But no undressing! Even if we have to bath in our own clothes!"said Megumi.

Oh I understand! You do it for 'Sir Ken' but not me!"said Sano.

"Yeah, you understand quite well."said Megumi.

"Hey you guys are you done yet?"yelled Misao who was getting impatient.

"So its understood? NO UNDRESSING!"said Megumi for the second time.

"Yeah yeah but I wouldn't mind if you undressed my body, there's nothing too personal hehe,"said Sano.

"Oh shut up idiot,"said Megumi while rolling her eyes.

"Hehe,"said Sano.

Where was Kenshin and Kaoru in all of this? Staring at the ground. That's what. 

"Yahiko! When did you get here?!"asked Kaoru in Kenshin's body very shocked.

"Uh .. I got done with my training which I might add that Kaoru wouldn't train with me and Kenshin ran out on me!"said Yahiko accusingly.

"Sorry,"said Kenshin in Kaoru's body.

"Ok well let's head to Aizu!"said Misao. 

"You guys are going to Aizu?!"said Yahiko.

"Yeah. It seems that way,"said Aoshi annoyed and yet speaking in the cold yet calm voice.

"SHUT UP AOSHI!"said Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, and Misao.

"Fine be that way,"said Aoshi.

"We will,"replied the group.

"Can I come to Aizu too?"asked Yahiko.

"NO!,"said Kaoru and Megumi at once.

"Why?"asked Yahiko again.

"Because we don't want you to come."said Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

"What?"asked Yahiko yet again. 'Why is Kenshin speaking that way?! Reminds me of Kaoru.'

"Just go to the Akabeko kid,"said Sano in Megumi's body.

"Why?"asked Yahiko.

"Is it me or is he feeling curious today,"said Misao.

"JUST GO YAHIKO!"said the whole group, excluding Aoshi and Yahiko himself.

"Fine. Be that way!"said Yahiko while walking away.

"I said that too,"said Aoshi.

'Poor kid. Being ignored like that. Oh well! Its better then him knowing the truth.'thought Kaoru.

"TO AIZU WE GO!!"yelled Misao.


	5. Uh, No comment heh

_On the road to Aizu_

"Are we going to be there soon?"whined Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"No,"replied Kaoru (In Kenshin's body), who I might add was getting pretty annoyed.

"How much farther?"asked Misao. "Its getting windy."

"We just have to cross this bridge Miss Misao,"replied Kenshin.(in Kaoru's body)

"Oh good,"said Misao with a sigh of relief.

"Ekkk! I ha ha hate heights!"screamed Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

"You've crossed this bridge before Missy,"said Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"SO WHAT I STILL HATE HEIGHTS!!"Kaoru (in Kenshin's body) snapped back.

"Uh, Kenshin, your afraid of heights?"asked Misao.

"No not really,"replied Kenshin. (In Kaoru's body)

"I asked Kenshin not you Kaoru,"said Misao.

"Oh!"said Kenshin. (In Kaoru's body)

"Let's just cross it,"said Aoshi who was really annoyed. 

"Fine,"said Megumi. (In Sano's body) 'I miss my hair! I can't pull it back like I used too! This is feels as hard as a rock too.'

"Hmmm,"thought Misao out loud. "HEY HIMURA!! THAT LADY'S HIT BY THAT MAN!!"she screamed out loud. 

"Wha?!"no time to finish for Kaoru (in Kenshin's body) because she just saw her body runnning across the bridge.

"Hey I meant for Himura to run across the bridge, not Kaoru!"said Misao.

'Oh I get it now! Crap, if I don't run then she'll think something is wrong. Oh Kaoru! Time to face your fear!!!'thought Kaoru then ran across the bridge after her body.

"That's more I like it! Let's go now!"said Misao feeling happy her plan worked.

_The other side of the bridge_

  


"How long til we get to the hot springs?"whined Sano (in Megumi's body.)

"Not much longer,"replied Kaoru (in Kenshin's body)

"There it is there it is!"yelped Misao with joy.

"She is such a little puppy,"said Aoshi then rolled his eyes.

"We know,"said the whole group (excluding Misao and Aoshi.)

"Oh whatever,"said Misao.

_In the changing rooms_

"Uh. ."was all Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, and Sano managed to say.

"What are you standing there for?! Get over to the men's side!"said Misao, pointing to Kaoru (in Kenshin's body) and Megumi (in Sano's).

"One sec!"said Kaoru (in Kenshin's body) pulling her body away signaling for Megumi (in Sano's body) to do the same.

"Hey I have an idea!"whispered Kaoru to the Kenshin, Megumi, and Sano.

"What is it?"asked Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"We can change into bathing suits! All we have to do is blind fold you our bodies then put on bathing suits for them!"said Kaoru. 

"I don't get it,"said Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"You dimwit! She means that I get to blind fold you and put on the bathing suit for you!,"said Megumi. (In Kenshin's body)

"Uh that would feel weird,"said Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"Oh shut up,"said Kaoru.

"Right we'll do it,"said Megumi (in Sano's body.)

"I haven't agreed to this yet!"said Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"TOO BAD,"said Kaoru and Megumi.

"Did you get the blind folds yet?"asked Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

"Yep!"replied Megumi (in Sano's body)

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?"said Kaoru.

"No idea,"said Megumi.

"Alright let's do this,"announced Kaoru then took a big gulp of air.

They blindfolded Kenshin and Sano, Kenshin blushing deeply and Sano? Big smile. .. . . .Just kidding! He was calm on the outside but very nervous on the inside. (Who wouldn't be?)

"Uh, hey! No! That doesn't feel right!!"yelled Sano. Kenshin just stayed quiet but blushing and shaking all over.

"Oh shut up Sano! Its my body, not yours!"hissed Megumi.

"I know but it still doesn't feel right,"replied Sano whimpering.

"There, done Kenshin! You can look now!"said Kaoru who was taking off Kenshin's blindfold.

"I'm not done yet Kaoru!"yelled Megumi but too late.

"Ahh!!"yelped Kenshin then shut his eyes tight.

"EWW EWW! Kenshin saw me half naked!!"screamed Sano (in Megumi's body) but then stopped. "Wait, its not MY body. DUH SANO! Your such an idiot (chuckles)"

"That's kinda obvious,"said Kaoru, then rolled Kenshin's eyes.

"Yeah. ."said Megumi.

Misao's POV

'Uh, what the heck is going on with them? Hormones or what. Whatever the reason, I hope they get back to normal. Its getting rather freaky!!'

  


Aoshi's POV

"Why are they taking so long, I'm getting impatient."

"Finally!"said Misao when Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi finally showed up. She was waiting for them for the past half hour. "What took you so long?"

"Nothing nothing,"said Kenshin in Kaoru's body putting on a smile.

"Uh yeah. Aoshi got impatient so he went first,"said Misao.

"Ok,"said Kaoru (in Kenshin's body)

"What are you waiting for Himura? Rooster head? Go join Aoshi! Kaoru and Megumi, you guys come with me!"said Misao happily.

"Ok,"said Kenshin (in Kaoru's body) then went to Aoshi's hotspring.

"Kaoru! Your coming with me, remember? Unless you want to see Aoshi half naked wearing nothing but swimming trunks hehe,"said Misao then started drooling.

"Uh right,"said Kaoru (in Kenshin's body) 'Now what?!'

"Ahh!!"yelled Sano when Misao grabbed his (her, Megumi remember?) Arm then grabbed Kaoru and marched off to their hotspring.

"Oh Miss Megumi, what are we suppose to do?! I don't want to see Aoshi like that!"said Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

"We minus well,"said Megumi. (In Sano's body)

"Great,"said Kaoru sarcastically and followed Megumi (or Sano's body)

(̈`·.·́̈) (̈`·.·́̈)  
`·.̧(̈`·.·́̈)̧.·́   
×`·.̧.·́×   
̧.·`* ̧.·*̈̈)   
(_̧.·* ̧.·   
`·.̧ )   
̧.·)́   
(.·́   
( `·.̧   
`·.̧ )   
̧.·)́   
(.·́ 

Sorry, another one of my weird cliffs! ^_^ Next chapter, 'Let's have a Talk' hehe


	6. Misao learns the truth

When Kaoru and Megumi got to Aoshi's hotspring. .

  


"Eww! Its worst then I thought!!"Kaoru whispered to Megumi (in Sano's body) "I don't know Kaoru, I think he's kinda hott,"replied Megumi then started cackling. 

"Eww gross Megumi!"Kaoru said.

"Hunny, your not mature enough for this stuff yet,"said Megumi.

"Oh whatever,"said Kaoru then they got in the hot spring with Aoshi.

"Hey Aoshi!"greeted Megumi.

"Hi,"replied Aoshi, quietly.

"Um, what's up?"asked Kaoru.

"Battousai, you know better then to ask me that annoying question,"replied Aoshi in his usual tone.

"Oh,"said Kaoru then blushed. Things weren't going so well. .

  


_Meanwhile, how Kenshin and Sano are doing_

  


Well what are you waiting for! Take off those robes!!"snapped Misao who got annoyed because Sano and Kenshin (in Kaoru and Megumi's body) refused to take off the robes that Megumi and Kaoru (in their bodies) put on them.

"We can't Miss Misao,"said Kenshin (in Kaoru's body)

"Fine! I'll do it for you,"mumbled Misao then walked over to the two 'girls' who were shaking all over and pulled off the robes.

"AHH! IT'S COLD!!!!!!!"screamed Sano (in Megumi's body)

"Uh, Megumi, its 80 degrees out side,"said Misao while rolling her eyes. 

"Yeah, I knew that,"said Sano (in Megumi's body.) Who was still shaking.

"So Kaoru, how's it going with Himura?"asked Misao turning towards Kenshin's (in Kaoru's body).

"What do you mean Miss Misao?"asked Kenshin (in Kaoru's body)

"Well you kind of have the hots for Himura?"said Misao while rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean Miss Misao?"asked Kenshin in Kaoru's body, who was very dumbstruck.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I MEAN?!"shouted Misao, who got annoyed.

"I don't know,"replied Kenshin (in Kaoru's body) softly.

"She means that the little missy likes you,"said Sano who had a cheesy grin on his face. (Or rather Megumi's face)

"What?!"was all Kenshin was able to say. 'She likes me?'

"No more like loves you,"said Sano (in Megumi's body)

"I love her too,"whispered Kenshin (in Kaoru's body)

"What?"asked Misao who caught what Kenshin (in Kaoru's body) whispered. "You love her too? Don't tell me your. . your. ."

"Kenshin stuck in Kaoru's body?"finished Sano (in Megumi's body) for Misao.

"No I was going to say lesbian but Kenshin stuck in Kaoru's body will do just fine. Thanks Megumi. WAIT, KENSHIN?!"screamed Misao.

"We better tell her the truth before she screams even louder,"said Sano to Kenshin.

Kenshin still speechless.

"O. .k,"said Kenshin (in Kaoru's body) finally. "Miss, Miss Misao, I'm Kenshin, just in Miss Kaoru's body and tha. .that's Sano but in Miss Megumi's body."

"Basically what he I mean her I mean Kaoru I mean Kenshin said,"said Sano (in Megumi's body)

Did any of you guys expect Misao to faint? Think again. "Ah hahahahaha!! I knew it!"she said and laughed like a maniac.

"You knew it?!"shouted Sano (in Megumi's body)

"Yeah I knew it,"said Misao. "Just not really sure if it was true."

"Oh,"said Kenshin and Sano.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE WITH ME THEN?!"Misao screamed. 

"What do you mean?"asked Kenshin. (In Kaoru's body)

"GET OUT OF THIS HOT SPRING RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!"she screamed then threw whatever was in her reach at them.

"Ahhh!!"Sano and Kenshin screamed then got out and ran. Misao did the same thing. 

Turns out Misao, Sano, and Kenshin, (Sano in Megumi's body and Kenshin in Kaoru's) ran to where Aoshi, Kaoru and Megumi were. 

"What's going on?"asked Kaoru (in Kenshin's body.) Who (might I mention) was kind of relieved to see them. Things with Aoshi weren't going well.

"Hi KAORU,"Said Misao. "HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME THE TRUTH?!"

"Wah wah wah?"was all Kaoru managed to say.

"I know about your little body switching,"said Misao then cackled.

"Are you okay?"asked Megumi (in Sano's body)

"NO well yeah I feel great,"said Misao who was taking her eyes away from them to look at Aoshi.

"Stop drooling weasel,"said Sano (in Megumi's body)

"Oh shut up,"said Misao then pounded Sano (in Megumi's body) in the head. Then blushed a really red color, all in the matter of 30 seconds.

"Hey your going to make a bruise on my head!"screamed Megumi (in Sano's body)

"See! There's all the proof I need,"said Misao. "You guys really did switch bodies. Ah hahaha!"

"Sano you idiot! You told her didn't you!"screamed Kaoru (in Kenshin's body) then pounded Sano (in Megumi's body) in the head, the same spot Misao had pounded him. "HEY! YOU MADE A BRUISE YOU IDIOT!!"screamed Megumi (in Sano's body)

"Yeah they did make a bruise on your body but it didn't hurt you,"whimpered Sano (in Megumi's body) as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Oh shut up rooster head,"said Misao.

Kenshin stayed quiet as he stared at Kaoru. (Or as he stared at his own body) 'She loves me too. . .the right time has come.'

"Something the matter Kenshin?"asked Kaoru (in Kenshin's body) realizing that he (or her own body was staring at her). It was rather freaky for her though.

Kenshin had no time to reply as Sano (in Megumi's body) screamed out 'THERE'S THAT OLD MAN!! THE ONE THAT SOLD ME THE NECKLACES!!"

  


~*~*~*~*~

Hey me here! I'd like to take this time to thank all of you guys who have reviewed this story. At first, I didn't really mean for it to be funny. Like a humor fic. I just wrote what was inside my head. Since you guys thought it was funny, then I thought, hey cool! Once again, thank you for the ideas and nice reviews or suggestions I have gotten from you guys. Luv ya! 


	7. True love and a wacked out story never h...

"The one in the hot spring that's body looks like a prune?"asked Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

"Kenshin! That's not nice!"said Misao. "Oh yeah, your Kaoru. ^_^;"

Kaoru just rolled her eyes. There wasn't really a response.

"What are we standing here for?"shouted Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"I don't know, I'm kinda comfortable where I am right now,"replied Aoshi in his usual tone.

"He's getting out of the spring,"announced Kenshin. (In Kaoru's body) He was referring to the old man.

"Okay, thanks for the info Sir Ken,"said Megumi. (In Sano's body)

"Yep anytime,"replied Kenshin. (In Kaoru's body)

"Right. . ."said Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

"Is it me, or do you guys NOT want to switch back?!"shouted Sano while looking at the old man who was walking slowly away.

"Naw, we do. Would you be a dear and catch that old man for us?"said Megumi (in Sano's body) while yawning.

"Fine! How bout we stay like this forever!"said Sano (in Megumi's body) then sat down.

"No, how bout let's not,"replied Megumi (in Sano's body).

"Then like get your butts up and freakin catch that old man!"shouted Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"Geesh your bossy. Fine, we will,"said Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body) After that was said, they (including Misao) ran up to the old man that sold Sano the necklaces. It wasn't really hard to catch up to him considering the fact that he was kinda Old and kinda Slow.

"Hey old man! Remember me?! I'm the one that bought the necklaces from you!"screamed Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"Hey! I'm old but I'm not deaf. And I don't remember you! I remember a young man that was tall and wore a red bandana with this weird sign on his back."

"Its BAD!! That weird sign was a letter!! IT was BAD!! Geesh, can not you people fuckin read?!"screamed Sano (In Megumi's body) again.

"Okay okay, I know I know, no yelling okay sweet lil lady?"said the old man.

'Dude! This old man is a pervert!!'thought Sano. 'Ahahaha We could get along! Stupid Sano, what are you thinking?! Back to business.' "Get away! There's some personal spots that your looking at."

"Hey!! Stop looking there old man!!"shouted Megumi. (In Sano's body) 'Man! Get your dirty old eyes away from my EEK!!'

"Sano, your being disrespectful,"said Kenshin. (In Kaoru's body)

"You're the young man that bought the necklaces from me. You still owe me 6 yen,"said the old man pointing at Megumi (in Sano's body)

"That's not important! Your phony necklaces made us switch bodies!!"shouted Sano. (In Megumi's body)

The old man just stood there and chuckled. "That's my way of knowing that I'll get my money back! The necklaces make you switch bodies so you know you can't get away without paying!! Ah hahahah!! People always try to run away without paying me back seeing that I am an old man but not now! They switch bodies and ah hahaha always have to run back to me for a way to switch back! I charge an extra 20 yen to tell you how to switch back by the way."

"What? I don't get it,"said Sano (in Megumi's body) who was scratching Megumi's head. 

"You dimwit, he means the necklaces make you switch bodies so you don't run away and not pay for anything that he sells!"said Kaoru then hit Sano (in Megumi's body) in the head.

"I told you that's going to make a bruise,"mumbled Megumi. (In Sano's body) and did her annoyed look.

"Oh be quiet. I said it doesn't hurt you but hurts me!!"said Sano (in Megumi's body)

"Not like I'd care. It's the mark that it leaves behind that bugs me!"snapped Megumi. (In Sano's body)

"Meanie,"mumbled Sano.

"Did you say 20 yen for a way to switch back?"asked Kenshin. (In Kaoru's body)

"Yes, well, make that 50 in this case,"replied the old man then a big grin appeared on his old wrinkly face.

"Does anyone have 50 yen?"asked Kenshin. (In Kaoru's body) No one heard him since they were bickering about their own stuff. 

"((((((((DOES ANYONE HAVE 50 YEN?!))))))))),"Kenshin opened his mouth and yelled. It was really loud. 

Everyone stopped with their own things and looked in their pockets for any yen. "No, I wasted my 9 yen on buying you guys the necklaces,"Sano (in Megumi's body) replied to Kenshin's loud question.

"I have um, 4 yen!"said Kaoru (in Kenshin's body). A big smile appeared on her face.

"I have 8 yen!"announced Megumi (in Sano's body)

"Misao?"said Kenshin (in Kaoru's body) turning to Misao.

"Um. .10 yen,"replied Misao.

"We have 22 yen altogether,"announced Kenshin.

"What about you Kenshin? Aren't you going to chip in some yen?!"asked Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"Easy for you to say Sano, I have 6 yen right here. Hehe so that makes 28 yen altogether,"said Kenshin going red.

"We are 22 yen short,"said Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body.)

"Don't forget the 6 yen you owe me!"said the old man while cracking up again. 'I'm making big money off these young idiots.'

"27 yen short,"said Kaoru (in Kenshin's body) in a mocking voice. 

"We can go ask Lord Aoshi!"said Misao. "He's always packed with money!"

"Hahah doubt it,"said Sano. (In Megumi's body).

"I wouldn't be laughing,"mumbled Kaoru (in Kenshin's body).

_When they walked over to where Aoshi was laying in the hot spring. ._

  


"Aoshi. .can we borrow 27 yen???"asked Megumi (in Sano's body)

"No,"replied Aoshi. "Make your own money you thug."

"What?! Who are you calling a thug?!"shouted Sano (in Megumi's body)

"Aoshi. .Lord Aoshi. .pwease! May we borrow some money? About 27 yen. .?"asked Misao very sweetly and giving the puppy dog pout. Hehe

"Don't pout, you look like a dog,"said Aoshi then threw her 50 yen.

'So he does have money!'thought Sano.

"Thank you Aoshi!!"said Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao together. 

"What are you thanking me for Battousai, rooster,"said Aoshi.

"Nothing, by the way, your suppose to look like a dog!!"shouted Sano while running to catch up with the others who were already running towards the old man again.

"Oh gosh,"mumbled Aoshi.

"Old man!! We have your money! Now tell us how to switch back!!"shouted Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"Hey! I told you, I'm not deaf but with you, I guess I soon will be,"said the old man then he held out his wrinkly hands so they can put the money in his hand. "Ahem. Hand it over."

"Kaoru you can do it!"said Misao then threw the yen to Kaoru (in Kenshin's body)

"No! Megumi you can do it,"said Kaoru (in Kenshin's body) then threw it to Megumi (in Sano's body)

"I do not want to!!"shouted Megumi (in Sano's body) then threw the yen to her body.

"I don't want to either!!"shouted Sano (in Megumi's body). "Wait, why are we afraid to give the yen to the old dude?"

"Don't know exactly,"replied Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

"Fine I'll give it to him,"said Kenshin a wee bit annoyed. He snatched the yen out of Sano's (rather Megumi's) hand then gave it to the old man.

"Finally. Its as though my hand is poisoned!"said the old man.

"Who knows, it might be,"mumbled Misao.

"Tell us how to switch back!"shouted Kaoru. (In Kenshin's body)

"Okay okay, you take the necklaces off. That's it,"replied the old man then he ran away the fastest that he could go.

"Um, I think we are idiots,"said Kaoru (in Kenshin's body)

"You think?"said Sano. (In Megumi's body)

"Well we better get this over with,"said Kaoru softly.

"Yeah,"replied Kenshin.

"Okay, one. .two. .three,"said Kaoru and they all took the necklaces off at the same time. None of them was ready to switch back truthfully.

"Are you guys back yet?"asked Misao.

"Yes, we are,"replied Kenshin this time in his own body.

"_Phew_,"said Misao. "We should head back shouldn't we."

"Yeah,"said Kaoru softly.

They got Aoshi and walked back to the dojo. 

  


_Kamiya Dojo_

  


"Yahiko! We're home!"shouted Kaoru.

"Finally. .I've been waiting,"said Yahiko who popped up out of nowhere.

"Don't you scare me like that you little brat!!"screamed Kaoru.

"So KENSHIN! How was your trip?!"said Yahiko who got in front of Kaoru.

"For your info, I am not Kenshin!"shouted Kaoru. 'How did he find out?!'

"I know about your little switch!"said Yahiko.

"Yeah, um, whatever kid,"said Sano.

"Yahiko, we don't know what you are talking about. Aoshi and I are going to head back to Kyoto, bye guys!"said Misao.

"You owe me a battle Battousai,"said Aoshi then followed Misao.

  


_When it got dark_

  


"Man I am an idiot."said Yahiko then went to his room.

"Miss Kaoru?"said Kenshin.

"Yes Kenshin?"replied Kaoru. Kenshin and Kaoru were the only ones outside.

"I love you too,"whispered Kenshin.

"Huh?"asked Kaoru. 'MISAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Kenshin didn't reply, he just came closer. .and closer. .and. .muahz!! Gave Kaoru a very long kiss.

"Aww. .how cute. .Sano look at that! They finally. ."said Megumi.

"I enjoyed being in your body Megumi,"whispered Sano.

"Who wouldn't you big idiot,"said Megumi. .closer. .and closer. .muahs. .

There is the end to the big switch. .to all a happy lil ending. .but remember. .true love and a wacked story like this never has an ending. .


End file.
